


It's a yes

by JessX2231



Series: Nothing could be better than love [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Engagement, Episode s05e13: The Hike, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: David had never considered there would be a Patrick. Someone who helped him continue to grow into a person he was actually proud of. Someone who tested his boundaries carefully and respectfully, with almost always flawless precision. Someone who put up with his family and trusted his judgement and thought he was beautiful for all the right reasons. And he had never considered he would find that person in Schitt’s Creek of all places, neatly packaged in blue button downs with soft, kind eyes and a knack for business.David had never considered there would be a Patrick. But as he’d been reminded that very afternoon, he thought,Here he is, the love of my life.





	It's a yes

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHH IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! this is obviously the episode that inspired this entire series so it feels good to finally make it here. (i also always knew i wanted to do the final piece in david's perspective so that was FUN). thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments on the rest of this series so far :) and special thanks to [dee](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com) and [kat](https://noahnicholasreid.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleaders as i worked through this entire thing, you two are angels and i definitely would not have finished this without your support.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!!! <3

They released a breath of laughter at the very same time, swaying gently, wrapped in each others arms. So much of the moment was still processing in David’s mind. He didn’t know where to land. But with Patrick’s body pressed against his and the velvet jewelry box still gripped in his hand, he allowed himself to be fully present; after the few conversations they’d had about their future, there was a small corner of his mind that had shamelessly imagined how Patrick might propose to him, but this was unlike anything he could have predicted. 

He pulled away and delivered a glare without any real heat. “You’re so fucking sneaky.”

Patrick shrugged one of his shoulders and his eyes held a touch of pride. “Can I put them on you?” he asked, already reaching for the ring box. 

David nodded fervently, wiping his eyes and trying to pull himself together. But once Patrick took one of the gold rings and reached for his left hand, he knew it was no use. Tears sprung from his eyes again as Patrick began slipping each of them on. He was shaking with emotion and excitement. They were _ engaged _. 

As soon as Patrick settled the fourth ring into place, David kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and sunk into it, both of their mouths curved up, unable to stop smiling. David pulled away, his breath ghosting over Patrick’s lips as he said, “God, I love you so much.”

David felt Patrick’s hands at the small of his back, pressing them even closer. “I love you, David,” Patrick replied. His voice was quiet, but his words were rich with conviction. He gave David’s waist a squeeze, looked over his shoulder, and said, “Come on, I promised you a picnic.” 

Together they finished taking everything out of the packs, and while David was definitely happy about finally being able to eat something, his focus landed elsewhere. Obviously. Between the silly grins they kept flashing one another and the last ten minutes replaying on a loop in David’s brain, he knew this would be a moment in his life he’d always be able to look back on and remember in vivid detail. He’d certainly been collecting more of those moments since moving to Schitt’s Creek, but it was still a fairly new concept for David. For so long, the bad memories had outweighed the good, and it was as if he could start to feel the physical shift. It was the satisfaction of realigning a crooked frame hanging on a wall - a minor revision that had the potential to hold major significance.

David liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at navigating those parts of his life.

After the Rachel incident, he and Patrick were both a lot more committed to talking about their pasts. Of course, David didn’t have the time or the memory to recount all of his past relationships to Patrick, but they each opened up in their own ways. Little by little, David asked about Rachel. He learned that the hurt and guilt from that time in Patrick’s life was in some ways still fresh and healing. Not that that hindered Patrick’s ability to be fully present in his relationship with David, but it meant that there were things about Patrick that he was still technically learning about himself, and David didn’t need to rush that. It was sometimes odd to randomly remember that Patrick had been _ engaged _ at a time in his life. But then he would also remember that they had both managed to find fresh starts in Schitt’s Creek. They could let elements of their past seep in to help make sense of what was going on in the present, but in regards to the future, they could face it head-on knowing they had someone by their side going through it all for the first time, too.

Each time David learned something new about Patrick, an unfamiliar instinct would kick in - an instinct to help, to put in the effort without the promise of a reward. He wanted Patrick to have every opportunity imaginable. It was why David had - at first - been so insistent about Patrick going on a date with the guy from the store. It was why he went through all the trouble of unraveling the mess he’d made with Patrick’s parents on his birthday. He may not have always executed things properly, but he did his best. He put in the effort‚ something he’d never wanted to do before - and more often than not, Patrick was there to show David his pure and selfless gratitude. 

But that afternoon, it was clear that they had _ both _ put in the effort. Nothing about that was lost on David.

The late afternoon sun kept the gentle breeze warm and settling around them as they shared the crackers and cheese and poured two flutes of champagne. David may not have been a big fan of nature, but he had to admit it was a beautiful view. 

Patrick told him about the first time he’d found this particular spot, and how much he looked forward to returning there each time he hiked. It was quiet and secluded without feeling isolated. Even so, David really wished they didn’t have to spend half an hour getting back to the car, and then another stretch of time driving to Patrick’s apartment. But he had a fiancé who loved him and four new rings on his left hand and the cool slide of champagne down his throat, so he easily settled into the moment.

They couldn’t stop touching each other, which was _ really _saying something for them. David leaned into Patrick with their shoulders pressed together, their hands lazily finding each other, noses brushing along hairlines and breath ghosting into skin, until Patrick pulled him closer to sit between his legs, David’s back against his chest. David allowed himself to sink into Patrick’s embrace; his eyes closed blissfully as Patrick hooked his chin over his shoulder, their breath mindlessly syncing into a peaceful rhythm. 

David rested his hand on top of the one Patrick had settled on his stomach. He felt grounded, despite the fact that they were on top of a mountain and his emotions left him dazed and practically floating. Patrick could always do that for him.

He turned to press a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, but Patrick met him halfway with a stolen kiss. He chuckled against his lips, pulling back easily to enjoy the details of Patrick’s face up close. His soft brown eyes and long lashes, his lips pursed into a gentle smile, his ears that stuck out when that smile was stretched wide on his face. Knowing the kindness and compassion that lived behind those gorgeous eyes and gentle smile made David’s heart tighten in his chest in the most pleasant way.

David insisted they take a few engagement photos on his phone while the lighting was still good. He delicately and intentionally held his glass of champagne in his left hand, the glint of his gold rings shining just right while Patrick took the photo. David settled on a quaint and hinting smile, wanting the rings to speak for themselves, while Patrick turned his face like he was going in to kiss David on the cheek, but stopped just short with a sweet smile of his own and his eyes closed, as if he was capturing a photograph of his own behind his lids. They took a few more options with varying degrees of soft looks and not so coordinated kisses, but the first one was undoubtedly David’s favorite. 

“Hey,” Patrick said with a hand on David’s wrist, his thumb traveling delicately along the material of his sweater. “I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned today.”

David smiled. “I have to say, it was pretty brave to plan such a momentous occasion on the top of a mountain.”

Patrick dropped a kiss on David’s shoulder and then pressed his face into his neck. “I know.” His breath tickled David’s skin in the most pleasant way. “You don’t know how many times I tried to talk myself out of it.” 

David thought about the course of the day, how it had started so innocently with his familiar and mostly harmless complaining. David barely had time to register the shift in his own mood when Patrick got hurt; whatever nonsense he’d been spewing for the majority of the afternoon came to a quick end, allowing him to sense his boyfriend’s frustration and instead put Patrick’s needs before his own. 

Patrick was never afraid to test him. He was thoughtful and generous, of course, but one of the reasons they had always clicked so well was because Patrick challenged David in the best ways. He knew how to push him and toe the line just the right amount without making David feel small. Instead, Patrick sized up to him; when he insisted on singing at the first open mic, rather than quelling David’s fears, leaving him squirming because he knew the reaction would be that much better; when Patrick convinced him not to renew their contract with a flaky vendor just because she reminded him of a young Naomi Watts; when David acted stubborn about a fight he had with Alexis and Patrick would offer, “Maybe she has a point,” which David hated, but only because it was the truth. 

David trusted Patrick implicitly, so he never doubted his intentions. It had never been a matter of winning a debate or proving the other wrong; it was the luxury of knowing someone was always on his team, even when things didn’t fall perfectly into place. With David and Patrick, it had been an entertaining game from the beginning, a dance that blossomed into a level of trust David had only discovered after moving to Schitt’s Creek. He had a brand new threshold for facing challenges that Patrick always seemed willing to test, and with so much of the future ahead of them, David felt ready - _ eager _, even - to walk into it with Patrick by his side. Teasing and all. 

David’s eyes were suddenly wet with fresh tears. Patrick must have felt the jump in his throat, because he pulled back just enough for David to turn and face him. 

He offered a small smile, letting him know they weren’t sad tears. But still, with a short laugh and a reassuring hand on David’s cheek, Patrick asked, “You okay?”

David nodded and quietly cleared his throat. He reached up to cover Patrick’s hand with his own, released a breath of laughter, and said, “You’re really gonna be my husband, huh?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to David’s lips, parting just enough to whisper between them, “I can’t wait to be your husband,” before diving back in for another kiss.

When David pulled away, he looked into Patrick’s eyes thoughtfully, watching the emotions swimming around inside. In all of the time he had spent wondering when he would find the perfect partner, David had never considered there would be a Patrick. Someone who helped him continue to grow into a person he was actually proud of. Someone who tested his boundaries carefully and respectfully, with almost always flawless precision. Someone who put up with his family and trusted his judgement and thought he was beautiful for all the right reasons. And he had never considered he would find that person in Schitt’s Creek of all places, neatly packaged in blue button downs with soft, kind eyes and a knack for business. 

David had never considered there would be a Patrick. But as he’d been reminded that very afternoon, he thought, _ Here he is, the love of my life _.

David took the quiet moment as an opportunity to shift the tone, looking at Patrick pointedly and asking, “Wait, does this mean that you’re ready to move in with me?”

* * *

_[1:37pm] Don’t freak out but we’re taking your dad to the hospital._

_ [1:37pm] Could you come down here whenever you’re done with the picnic? _

_ [3:04pm] Okay they’re taking him in. I’m assuming you either don’t have service or are too distracted by your boyfriend - either way, I hate you right now. _

_ [3:55pm] He’s fine. It was just heartburn. Jesus christ. _

_ [5:26pm] This is officially the longest picnic I’ve ever known to exist. _

_ [5:29pm] Please don’t tell me you’re fucking him outdoors._

“Oh my god,” David exclaimed. Once they were back in service range, each of the texts popped up in quick succession. He stopped walking just as they reached the car. “My dad was in the hospital.”

David caught Patrick’s eyes as they widened. He waved a hand and said, “He’s fine. Apparently just heartburn, but still…”

Patrick nodded and ran a hand up and down David’s arm comfortingly, his gaze soft and attentive. 

“I should…” David trailed off and looked around frantically. He didn’t actually know what he should do. “Should I go check on him? I mean, Stevie said he was fine. I don’t know.”

“David,” Patrick said. He used his name so much when they talked, and most of the time it slid under the radar. But sometimes, like now, David heard his own name leave Patrick’s lips and it landed perfectly nestled in his chest. It was thoughtful and careful in a way David hadn’t considered his name could be. “We can go back to the motel. It’s no problem.”

David took a controlled breath and nodded. “I think if I just _ see _ him I’ll feel better, you know?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Patrick gave his arm a light squeeze. “And I would totally understand if you wanted to spend the night with your family.”

“God, no,” David replied immediately. “There’s no way I’m staying away from you tonight.”

He pulled Patrick closer and wrapped him in a hug, fully melting into it as he leaned back against the car. David knew he could gratefully live in that moment forever. And as he let his thumb lightly trace over his new rings, he remembered that he actually _ would _. 

David pulled away slightly. “Okay,” he breathed, and then pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “Let’s go.”

* * *

In the car, David replied to Stevie’s texts and then called Alexis to check in. He quickly learned that when their parents returned to the motel, they said something about laying low for the night and planning to spend some much needed alone time together. Alexis quickly relocated to Ted’s and advised David to follow her lead. 

“Oh my god,” David said once again, this time with less panic and more disgust. “Okay, no. Thanks. Bye.”

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked when he hung up. 

“Change of plans,” he clarified. “Apparently my parents are particularly clingy and Alexis warned me that I may want to stay away until they’re…” He looked at his phone and made a grossed out face. “Done.”

Patrick chuckled. “Ah, got it.” He reached for David’s left hand. “Works for me,” he said before pulling David’s hand to his lips and kissing the two rings that were stacked on the same finger. It must have been the fifth or sixth time he’d done that since putting them on. David had a feeling he would lose count very soon. 

They arrived at Patrick’s apartment building and the moment they were both out of the car, Patrick’s hands found David’s waist and he kissed his neck while walking him backwards toward the front door. 

“The bags,” David said, though his voice was already slightly breathy.

Patrick dropped his head onto David’s shoulder. “Shit. Okay.”

David watched as Patrick popped the trunk and slung one pack over his shoulder, holding the other by the top handle. David opened the door for him and they made their way up the few flights of stairs.

“By the way,” David said when they reached Patrick’s door and worked to unlock it, “the first thing I need to do is shower.”

Patrick’s body was warm and close behind him. David could practically _ feel _the kinetic energy radiating off him. “Me too,” he said just beside David’s ear, causing a shiver to travel through his body.

David took a quick look over his shoulder and said, “Would you like to join me?”

As he finally worked to open the door’s second lock, Patrick’s voice was quiet and teasing in his ear, saying, “But we can’t do all the things I’d like to in the shower.” He followed that with a gentle tug of David’s earlobe with his teeth.

_ Not with that attitude _, David thought. And in any other circumstances he would have said as much, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now.

David did his best to hold himself together. They walked inside and he helped Patrick with the packs. “I know. It’ll be quick,” he promised. “Can you put this stuff away? If I have to be sweaty in these clothes for another minute I’m going to resent you for making me hike.”

Patrick grinned and kissed his cheek. “Sure. I’ll be right in.”

Once David got undressed and turned on the shower, he was struck by the stark contrast of the gold rings against his now bare skin. They felt heavier now that they were the only thing he was wearing, but not in a way that weighed him down. Instead, they felt like a strong anchor. A reminder that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

He carefully placed the rings on the counter before stepping into the shower, delighting, as always, in the drastically superior water pressure of Patrick’s apartment to what he endured at the motel. Patrick joined him a few moments later. 

“Feeling better?” he asked, pushing the curtain aside and stepping into the shower. 

“Mmm,” David hummed, allowing his head to fall back into the spray. “I really hate nature. You’re lucky I don’t hate _ you _.”

“I know,” Patrick replied with a cocky grin, immediately reaching for the bar of lavender and sage bar soap they sold at the store. “But I was right, wasn’t I? The hike was worth it.”

David closed his eyes and sighed, fully giving in to his well-practiced dramatics. “We’re not doing this, Patrick.” 

“Doing what?” he replied. He handed the soap to David and continued, “You got a pretty nice gift out of it, didn’t you?”

David noted his smirk and asked, “Are you talking about the rings? Or you?”

Patrick let out a laugh as he stepped into the spray and let the soap run off his body. “_ Two _ pretty nice gifts.”

Once David set the bar of soap back onto its dish, Patrick wrapped his arms around his waist and crowded him against the wall. Neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces, even when they brought their mouths together in an eager kiss. 

David held Patrick’s face in his hands. “_ Patrick _ ,” he said around a laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He looked into Patrick’s eyes, his eyelashes collecting drops of water from the spray, and his heart swelled. “Patrick, we’re getting _ married _.”

Patrick’s smile was wide on his face as well. He nodded, kissed David lightly, and repeated, “_ Married _,” against David’s lips. He then pressed a series of small kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and his jaw. “I can’t wait.” 

David really _ did _ just want to get cleaned up. Which they did. But if he and Patrick took a few breaks to make out under the spray between applying shampoo and conditioner, that was just a perk. 

David always took longer in the shower, so when Patrick was done, he dropped one final kiss to David’s lips and said, “Meet you in there,” before stepping out. 

The brief moment of privacy gave David’s mind the chance to wander a bit - settling somewhere it didn’t often go - and some time to prepare with a spark of excitement. 

Eager to meet Patrick in bed, David did a rushed version of his after-shower routine and spent just a few minutes with the blow dryer so his hair wasn’t dripping wet. When he turned it off and expected to be met with the silence of the apartment, he heard faint but unmistakable sounds of pleasure on the other side of the door. 

When David opened the door, he could see Patrick across the room, casually touching himself, and his free hand snaked under the pillow behind his head. 

David’s jaw dropped. He was officially done in the bathroom.

“_ Christ _, Patrick,” he reprimanded, running a frustrating hand through his slightly damp hair and making his way over to the bed. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he said through a laugh. 

“Couldn’t help myself,” he said, his voice pitched slightly lower than usual. “You gonna join me or what?”

David climbed onto the bed, wasting no time straddling Patrick’s legs and meeting him in a firm kiss while he covered Patrick’s hand with his own. Patrick was quick to let David take over, his hand moving around David’s waist and dropping to his ass, using his grip to pull him closer. They had both been half hard the entire time in the shower just from anticipation, and David was jealous that Patrick had gotten a head start. 

He allowed his full weight to press Patrick into the mattress, the warmth of the shower clinging to their skin. It was still fairly early, the evening sun’s yellow-orange hue peeking through the curtains. Part of David wanted to get up and turn the light off to further set the mood, imagining how perfectly Patrick’s light brown eyes would compliment the gentle romantic glow. But there really wasn’t much that could convince him to leave that bed. 

“Hey,” Patrick said, stalling as he held David’s left hand. David watched as he playfully furrowed his brow. “Did you lose them already? I thought getting you four would have drastically decreased the chances of that happening.”

David merely shook his head in disbelief, once again struck with how ridiculous this man was, and how much he fucking loved it. “You’re not funny,” David decided, but even as he said it, he felt his cheeks tugging the corners of a smile. He squeezed Patrick’s hand and continued. “They’re still in the bathroom. I didn’t want them to get messy.”

Patrick raised his eyebrow, challenging him. “I see. And exactly how were you anticipating them to get messy, David?”

“Shut up.” David pushed at his shoulders, leading Patrick to fully lay down beneath him. “I can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

Patrick reached for his face, cradling it softly as his eyes grew wide and soft. “Neither can I,” he replied, his lips pressed together in a tight-lipped smile.

His sincerity was so unexpected, the emotions that punched through David’s chest threatened to steal the air from his lungs. His heart hammered as he huffed a cleansing breath. “Goddammit, Patrick. You’ve got to stop saying stuff like that. I don’t think I can handle being more emotional than I already am.”

Patrick pushed the hair away from David’s temple. “Sorry,” he said gently. His thumb grazed across David’s eyebrow and he shrugged. “Can’t help it.”

David rolled his eyes but grinned, a combination that Patrick elicited quite regularly. He’d certainly delivered more than his fair share of unimpressed glances and subtle judgement, but in moments like those when they were both so wrapped up in love and comfort, David delighted in the gentle tug of his lips turned up in a smile.

He leaned down to kiss him, deep and slow and tender. Their open mouths met eagerly, breath mingling and noses pressing against cheeks. Kissing Patrick always felt thrilling. It wasn’t just a means to get somewhere. So much of the beginning of their relationship had been sweet and desperate kisses, trying to convey what they didn’t have the words for just yet.

It had been the first time David ever really allowed himself the pleasure of taking things slow. Of course he’d _ wanted _ Patrick - “ _ Do you know how hot you are _?” he’d once whispered while they made out on Ray’s couch on a rare evening alone - but he was also pleased to discover the intimacy that their first months together had gifted them. It was something they both felt comfortable building upon little by little, until all of those fragments could be pieced together to form a gorgeous mosaic of trust and excitement and desire. 

David pulled away and ran his hand down Patrick’s bare torso. “I know we just got out of the shower,” he said, lips trailing down to kiss his neck, “but I kind of love the part of all this when I get to take your clothes off.”

“Oh, yeah?” Patrick chuckled. “In that case, I can go get a shirt and some pants - ”

When he made the smallest move to get up, David was quick to press his shoulders to guide him back down. He shook his head and grabbed Patrick’s hands, holding them both beside his head. He leaned in and whispered, “Don’t you dare,” before meeting Patrick’s lips in a heated kiss. He felt the upcurve of Patrick’s mouth smiling against his; the practiced ease of this dance they’d done hundreds of times sent a jolt of excitement directly to the pit of David’s stomach. 

David broke their kiss to retrieve the bottle they’d eventually need from the bedside table, but didn’t use it just yet. He had plans. 

He kissed Patrick’s neck, his shoulder, and then continued down, leaving more hot, wet kisses in his wake. When he reached one of Patrick’s nipples, he gave it a delicate lick before fully closing his mouth around it. He remembered earlier in their relationship when David discovered how much Patrick liked when he paid attention to his nipples. No one ever had before, and David was more than happy to introduce him to yet another possibility of pleasure. He eventually let his teeth graze the raised peak, and in response, he felt Patrick’s hand tangle in his hair. 

“_ David _,” Patrick whined, and at first he thought he was getting his attention to ask for something or to change course, but he glanced up and saw Patrick’s head back against the pillow, his eyes shut and breath heavy. He promptly got back to work. 

David eventually replaced his mouth with his thumb and traveled down Patrick’s chest, his lips and tongue mapping the places they’d been so many times before, and where he knew they’d return for years to come. Instead of following the route Patrick was probably anticipating, he continued down and attached his lips to the inside of his thigh. A strained whimper reached his ears as he kissed the sensitive skin. 

Patrick fit his hand behind David’s neck and gave his hair there a gentle tug. “Come on, David,” he sighed, his hips lifting slightly off the mattress.

“Shhh,” David instructed, his fingernails lightly dragging along the outside of Patrick’s thigh. He then reached up to pull Patrick’s hand away from his head and linked their fingers together, resting them on Patrick’s stomach. “Patience, honey,” David said with a daring smile. 

Patrick hummed in response, his hips still rolling, searching for some release, so David spared him with one final kiss to his inner thigh before wrapping his hand around Patrick, giving him a few firm strokes, and then finally taking him in his mouth. 

“_ God _, yes,” Patrick moaned. He arched just slightly off the mattress and David took it all in stride. He followed the rhythm of Patrick’s hips, small thrusts that he’d learned to control over time. David cherished how something that in his past had always been so impersonal and detached was now a way to feel closer and more connected to Patrick. Rather than going through the motions of what he thought was expected of him, he looked forward to discovering what responses he could draw out of Patrick, and vice versa. It felt special and thoughtful and vulnerable in a way that still made him feel safe and appreciated. He also loved knowing the ways he could travel off course with Patrick effortlessly following the change in direction. 

David pulled off delicately, looking up and waiting for Patrick to meet his gaze. God, he loved him from that angle. 

Every angle. 

“What?” Patrick eventually asked around a huff of breath. 

David climbed back up Patrick’s body and quirked an eyebrow. “You _ do _ realize I’m doing all the work here, right?” he supplied, slightly teasing. Mostly to see how Patrick would respond.

He didn’t disappoint. Patrick was quick to shift their weight, rolling them so that he was towering over David, his weight held up by his forearms on either side of David’s body. 

“Okay, then,” Patrick said, his voice low and sexy and breathless as he leaned in close. Just before his lips connected with David’s, he quietly asked, “What do you want?” 

David reached up and pulled him into a kiss, his fingers tangling in the short hair behind his head, gripping it with just the right pressure that he knew Patrick liked. He coaxed Patrick’s mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Patrick snaked his hands underneath David’s body, his strong hands wrapping around him greedily. There was an electric current running beneath his skin, sparking down his spine to the pit of his stomach with each delicious press of their lips. The build up of energy between them was torturously palpable. 

And then, with flames of desire licking through his chest, he pulled back just enough to groan and say against Patrick’s lips, “I want you to rim me.”

Patrick moaned and then let out a huge breath. His hips stuttered and he said, “Don’t fuck with me right now, David.”

David’s eyes poured into Patrick’s and he gave the slightest shake of his head. “I’m not.”

The thing was, David had never been a huge fan of letting people do something that he considered to be particularly intimate and had too many variables for him to relax and enjoy it. But like so many other parts of his relationship with Patrick, there was a new level of trust that made him want to explore the things he’d once filed away and labeled “Do Not Open.” 

There had been one night while giving Patrick a distinctly enthusiastic blowjob that David asked, “Can I try something?” After receiving a wide-eyed nod in return, his mouth continued down lower and his lips and tongue elicited one of the hottest reactions David had ever experienced. Patrick’s body shook with pleasure and he cried out with a high-pitched moan, all while his hands gripped the back of David’s head and not so subtly pushed him closer. 

So he liked it. And David liked doing it.

When Patrick had asked to reciprocate a few days later, it had sort of been a difficult and delicate conversation, but it tested their communication in an extremely rewarding way. David talked him through his reasoning, making sure he knew that even with all the trust in the world, it was a personal quirk of his that even he didn’t quite understand sometimes. He knew Patrick was aware of his well-experienced past, so it was probably a surprise to him that he’d put the brakes on anything at all. But even back then, just because he was a little more reckless with his partners and behavior didn’t mean he didn’t have boundaries. This happened to be one that he hadn’t really considered in a while, and Patrick had been adamant that they didn’t have to do it if he wasn’t completely comfortable. He’d smiled in return and told Patrick he loved him, and that was enough reason for David to at least want to try. 

The first time Patrick had rimmed him, they’d done it _ in _ the shower, which was so sweet and thoughtful that just remembering the gesture made David’s heart feel all warm and soft. Even after a shower, David had explained to Patrick that he was able to enjoy it most when he knew in advance and could particularly prepare, so they didn’t do it often. But once the thought had crossed David’s mind with those four gold rings just on the other side of the shower curtain, it was an easy decision.

“I just want you in every possible way right now.” David kissed him thoroughly, his tongue leading and hinting. “I cleaned up for you in the shower.”

Patrick rested his forehead against David’s and his body shivered. “_ Fuck _.” He nodded and said, “Okay, yeah,” before kissing him again. “Turn over for me.”

David wasted no time rolling over onto his stomach. Patrick was quick to follow, draping his body on top of him, his face pressed into the side of David’s neck. He could also feel Patrick hard up against the swell of his ass. He clutched a pillow and let his body just feel.

Patrick was mouthing at his neck and running his hands down his sides, fingernails lightly dragging across his skin to cause goosebumps. “Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Patrick kissed directly at the top of David’s spine before his lips started moving lower down David’s back. The anticipation was thick in the still and quiet room.

David closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. Not solely for the sake of what he’d asked Patrick to do, but also because he knew if he didn’t chill the fuck out, he wouldn’t fully be able to live and breathe and appreciate the moment for what it was. They had just promised each other that they wanted to spend their lives together, and everything happening in that bed was a way to drive that home without words. Just the sealed promises as they pressed skin to skin, leaving absolutely everything bare for the other person to see, to accept, to love. David didn’t want to miss a moment of that.

Patrick’s mouth was tentative at first, testing the waters with gentle kisses and strokes of his tongue. The overwhelming wave of pleasure was quick to roll through David’s body; a small whine left his throat and he shifted his hips back to meet Patrick’s mouth. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

“_ God _ ,” David breathed into the pillow. The fact they didn’t do this very often and Patrick was still able to make him fall apart was impressive, and David was positively drunk on the fact that the man that was going to be his husband never stopped impressing him. “ _ Yes _, Patrick.” 

David adjusted himself so that his knees and forearms were pressed into the mattress, giving him more freedom to move with Patrick. He was so hard, but he didn’t want anything to be over yet, so gave himself a firm squeeze and took a deep breath. 

Patrick’s lips and tongue were dancing the perfect line between sweet and filthy, and when he grabbed David’s hips and pulled him closer with a hungry groan, the sensation radiating down David’s thighs and tightening the base of his spine, he knew it was finally time to change course. 

“Fuck, okay,” David said with his voice slightly higher pitched than normal. He reached a hand behind him to nudge Patrick’s head away. 

“Sorry,” he quickly replied, hands roaming over the expanse of his ass and lower back. “Not good?”

“Are you kidding me? The opposite,” David clarified, breathless. He turned and reached for Patrick. “C’mere.” 

Patrick was quick to join him, pausing to press kisses on his chest, shoulder, and neck. He buried his face where David’s neck met his shoulder, immediately starting work on what David knew would become a hideable bruise. Their hips were flush together, both rocking to release the slightest bit of tension. 

“_ David _, please,” Patrick hotly panted into his neck. “Now. Need you.”

“Okay,” he said, rearranging them so he was balanced above Patrick again, slipping a pillow under his hips in the process. He reached over for the bottle of lube and coated one of his fingers, but he was surprised when Patrick stopped him. 

“No, wait,” Patrick said. He bit down one last time on his shoulder and then soothed David’s skin with a wet kiss. “I’m ready. Just you, okay?”

“Patrick, I don’t think -”

He was already shaking his head at David’s words. “You won’t hurt me. I prepped while you were in the shower.”

David dropped his forehead against Patrick’s. “_ Holy fuck _.” After a few quick breaths, he said, “Okay, thank god, because I don’t know how much longer I’d be able to last.” 

“Me too,” Patrick agreed, his hips giving a jolt, seemingly on their own volition. Patrick’s hands found purchase on David’s lower back and guided him down smoothly. His lips found David’s temple and he whispered, “_ Please _, baby.”

God, David always fucking melted when Patrick called him that. 

“I’ve got you,” David replied, reaching for the lube again and giving himself a few strokes. He leaned down and pressed surprisingly soft kisses to Patrick’s lips. “Love you.”

Patrick’s hands reached behind David, tracing over his shoulder blades, lowering them down, and then traveling back up again. “Love you,” he replied in the middle of another kiss as David lined himself up. Patrick bent his knees and wrapped his arms around David’s neck, clinging to him as he pressed inside, easily at first, and then the rest in one fluid motion. 

“_ Jesus _,” Patrick gritted, his muscles taking a moment to get used to David, and then relaxing around him. 

“You okay?” David asked.

“Perfect,” Patrick replied, wrapping his legs around David. “So perfect. Kiss me.”

And so he did. 

There were few things David loved more than sex with Patrick, for a number of different reasons. There were times when it was fun and teasing, full of laughter and joking and coated with the easy dynamic that they’d been navigating since the first day they met. The air around them would be charged with the giddy and pure sense of joy that came along with knowing each other’s bodies so intimately. 

There were other times when it was rushed and full of heat, desperate to touch and feel and taste and move together in delicious synchrony. They would fall into bed, a mess of limbs and rushed breaths, every trace of patience gone and replaced with a heady tenderness as they rid each other’s clothes and chased that fire until they were both spent. 

This time, it was so _ rich _ and full of love. David felt the emotions flooding his senses; not unlike the first time they’d slept together, or the night after Patrick sang to him, or when they’d both said “I love you.” It felt new and familiar all at once and David could burst with happiness at the thought of getting an endless amount of experiences like that throughout his life with Patrick. 

He remembered the night they’d spent at Stevie’s, how Patrick had been so grateful and emotional, telling David, “I never knew it was supposed to feel like this.” He had his head pillowed on David’s chest, breath still heavy but the touch of his fingertips on David’s hipbone light as a feather. “I know that must sound cheesy, but -”

“No,” David told him. “I know exactly what you mean.”

He did. He still did. He couldn’t have even given a ballpark number of how many people he’d slept with in his life, but he _ could _ name the one man that made him feel precious and safe and _ right _. 

The man who was going to be his husband. 

He didn’t want to cry, but everything had built up around him and he was quickly unraveling. He pushed Patrick’s knees to fall open onto the bed, allowing their bodies to fully press together, and let out a broken sob. 

“David, what -”

He was quick to shake his head. “I promise, it’s good, Patrick. _ Fuck _.” The temperature in the room had skyrocketed and David could feel the thick air enveloping him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or constricting. It was full and heady and addicting. “It’s so good.”

Patrick nodded quickly and they kissed again, leaving behind any lingering desperation and just fully sinking into the feel of their lips pressed together, the sting of tears behind David’s eyes, and the increased pace of David’s hips. 

“_ David _,” Patrick practically shouted. “Need to come.”

“Touch yourself,” David insisted. Patrick fumbled for the lube and wrapped a hand around himself while David continued fucking into him. “God, you feel incredible.”

Patrick’s free hand grabbed for David’s hair, brought him down for a kiss, and slid his tongue against David’s, taking him the final step over the edge. David’s heartbeat was rapid in his chest, and Patrick swallowed a moan as he came. David saw stars behind his eyes and the heat underneath his skin settled to a simmer. 

Just when he was coherent enough to do so, David took over for Patrick, his hand gripping just so and encouraging Patrick with soft and sure words at his ear.

“That’s it, love,” he said in a heated breath. “Come for me.”

Patrick released a broken whine as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to David’s shoulders and rocking his hips up to meet his hand. His chest heaved and beads of sweat gathered at his temples and David had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire goddamn life. 

They both took some time to get their breathing under control, Patrick’s hands lazily stroking up and down David’s arms, effortlessly nurturing their moment of bliss. 

David had begun to pull out when Patrick said, “Wait,” and fumbled to get his arms back around David. “Stay.”

David pressed a smile into Patrick’s chest, but the slightest movement made him wince with oversensitivity, so he began to untangle himself from Patrick once again. “Sorry, honey,” he said with a chuckle, moving to let him know he needed to pull out. When he did, Patrick sighed and his limbs dropped dramatically on the bed. 

David leaned up and kissed him in apology, melting into it for a brief moment before Patrick pulled away and rested his head back against the pillow.

He made a strained noise and said, “Normally I could kiss you forever, but I need a minute. Or possibly several minutes.” David tucked his face into Patrick’s neck and smiled, feeling the radiant hum beneath his skin. “Actually,” Patrick continued, “postpone everything. I need to sleep for approximately seventeen days.”

David huffed a laugh and pushed himself up, climbing out of bed to head to the bathroom. He wanted nothing more than to melt into Patrick’s side and enjoy the pleasant afterglow, but he knew that before he could fully enjoy the moment, he needed one more thing to make it completely perfect. 

Four more things.

“What?” Patrick whined indignantly, his eyes still closed. “First you pull out, now you’re leaving me here alone?” David watched as he cracked one of his eyes open to glare at him. “I hate you.”

David shook his head and patted Patrick’s shin as he walked by him. “You’ll be fine. Be right back.”

He padded over to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and slipped the four gold rings back on the fingers of his left hand. Even though he’d only been wearing them for a few hours, once they were back in place, he realized how empty his hand felt without them. 

It was how he had felt when Patrick moved to Schitt’s Creek; he wasn’t exactly looking for a partner - not personally _ or _ for the business - but once Patrick arrived and made himself a fixture in David’s life, it felt like there had always been a bit of an empty space for him, just waiting to be filled. Not that David ever felt incomplete on his own, but with Patrick beside him, things felt a little more balanced. 

He walked back over to the bed to find Patrick still sprawled out, one hand tucked behind his head and the rest of his body lazily strewn across the mattress. David couldn’t help preening just a little bit. 

He brought over a damp washcloth and cleaned Patrick up before joining him back in bed. He easily fit himself into Patrick’s left side, pressing a soft kiss to his inner bicep, then to his shoulder, and finally, on his chest, right over his heart. He nuzzled his face into Patrick’s neck and relaxed his body with an arm draped over his fiancé’s stomach. _ Fiancé _ . Fuck _ . _ That was really going to take some getting used to.

“Okay,” David said quietly, breaking the silence. “Now I’m getting a little concerned. Are you broken?”

He felt Patrick chuckle beneath him. His eyes were still closed. “I might be.”

“Tragic,” David replied, not so subtly letting his left hand wander over Patrick’s ribs. The cool metal skated along Patrick’s skin, and to David’s delight, that made him finally open his eyes and slightly come back to life. 

Patrick’s hand covered his, the pad of his thumb running over the tops of the rings as he looked down and admired them. His left arm curled around David’s shoulder and he brought his hand up to tangle in David’s hair. David felt him lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hey,” Patrick whispered into the quiet room. David looked up at him with a generous smile as he said, “Thanks for saying yes.”

David closed his eyes and hummed. He reached up to kiss Patrick’s cheek, then his lips. The eyes that met his when he returned his gaze were deep and loving and precious. Fuck the cliché - David wanted to look into those eyes forever. 

He planned on it.

He planned on waking up with the love of his life in bed next to him every morning. He planned on traveling to places neither of them had ever been and owning a place they could come home to every night. He planned on stolen kisses in the kitchen while they made dinner and being dragged to more baseball games and fights about forgetting to call a new vendor. He planned on Patrick teasing him whenever he finished two pints of ice cream in one night and telling Patrick embarrassing stories about his first trip to Tokyo and missing him when he spent the weekend back home to see his friends from high school. He planned on a wedding and getting drunk with Stevie and Alexis and Ted and new ideas for the store and a future that made him so fucking happy it felt like a dream.

He planned on all of it.

He gave Patrick a watery smiled and replied, “Thanks for asking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all SO MUCH for reading!!!! sharing your writing is scary so i appreciate everyone in this fandom being so encouraging and sweet. can't wait to experience season 6 with you all <3
> 
> series title comes from "marry me" by one of my pop queens, betty who. 
> 
> also [jessx2231](http://jessx2231.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
